


Draft

by Dweo



Series: Post Reichenbach [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Reichenbach Fall John reads the messages on Sherlock's phone.</p><p>Story does not contain spoilers beyond the one we all know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draft

_I'm sorry.  
SH_

The words made John's heart skip a beat and he started to run back to where he had just left Sherlock. The task had seemed so innocent, and only when there were no papers for him to pick up he realised what Sherlock had done.

And the text only confirmed his fears.

He walked up to the crime scene; the place they had fallen from, and there it was laying, innocently, on the ground. Like somebody had just lost it and not noticed, but nothing about this was accidental; all was planned. Sherlock had known what would happen and had allowed it.

John picked up the phone and with shaking fingers unlocked it. The message folder was still open. For a moment he thought about the privacy of a dead man, smiled, shook his head and started to read.

 _33 Unsent messages._

 _Draft: Moriarty_

 _Draft: My dear John_

 _Draft: Tell Mycroft to do what he is told_

 _Draft: Don't blame yourself_

 _Draft: Tell Mycroft that it was my plan_

 _Draft: I don't know what to write_

 _Draft: 160 characters are  far to few to tell you how I feel_

 _Draft: Hug Mrs. Hudson for me_

 _Draft: Please return Lestrade's badges and tell him_

 _Draft: You might want to clean out the bottom drawer of the fridge_

 _Draft: Tell Mycroft I'll miss him_

Just as he read the last of the unfinished messages that would never be sent, a short, happy melody told him he had new mail.

The sender's name caused his fingers to tremble so badly that he almost dropped his phone and it took him three attempts to open the email. But it were the last words that finally broke him.

 _and believe me to be, my dear friend,  
Very sincerely yours,  
Sherlock Holmes_


End file.
